


La última vez

by Nakuru



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Megumi no le importaba Kaori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La última vez

A Megumi no le importaba Kaori.

Ese era un hecho, pero sólo Kaori parecía no darse cuenta.

Aun así Megumi no entendía porqué la otra chica seguía hablándole con una sonrisa sincera cada vez que la veía, caminando a su lado, incluso cuando Megumi se esforzaba en andar tan rápido como se lo permitían sus tacones y así dejarla atrás, cada vez que se encontraban mientras Kaori pasaba a su perro e invitándola a su fiesta de cumpleaños todos los años.

¿Acaso Kaori era incapaz de captar sus indirectas?

Aunque tal vez el casi siempre contestarle y el además ir a sus fiestas y llevarle un regalo era parte de la razón por la que Kaori seguía creyendo ingenua y tontamente que a ella le importaba, a pesar de que no era así.

Por eso esta sería la última vez que asistiría, se dijo Megumi al llegar a la casa de los Tanaka con un paquete envuelto en papel regalo y golpeó la puerta, decidida a no alegrarse en lo más mínimo cuando Kaori apareciera y sonriese como si estuviese más contenta por verla que por recibir un presente.


End file.
